For example, a heat exchanger is known as described in JP2007-192504A. A unit for an ejector-type refrigerating cycle described in JP2007-192504A includes an ejector, a first evaporator, a second evaporator, a throttle device, a connection block, and an intervening plate. These components are integrated into an integrated unit having one refrigerant inlet and one refrigerant outlet.
The connection block is formed with a recessed groove bent into a substantially V-shape on an end surface facing the intervening plate. The intervening plate is formed with a recessed groove to oppose the groove of the connection block. These grooves form a refrigerant passage. The refrigerant inlet is provided to open at an end of the refrigerant passage. A main passage opening portion defining an opening is provided at an intermediate portion of the refrigerant passage to communicate with an inlet of the ejector. A branch passage opening portion defining an opening is provided at the other end of the refrigerant passage to communicate with the throttle device.
In the refrigerant passage of JP2007-192504A, a refrigerant is in a gas and liquid two-phase condition. A flow rate of the refrigerant in the refrigerant passage varies in accordance with a load of the refrigerating cycle. In such a case, it is difficult to distribute the refrigerant into the ejector and the throttle device at a stable ratio. Thus, the amount of refrigerant distributed to the ejector and the amount of refrigerant distributed to the throttle device are likely to fluctuate.